This project focuses on leiomyomata (fibroids) and endometriosis and examines factors related to their pathogenesis, diagnosis and/or potential treatment. Ongoing work seeks to evaluate the utility of the progesterone response modulator CDB2914 as a treatment of fibroids. We previously investigated the effect of single doses of the agent on the menstrual cycle in women, and showed that doses of 100 or 200 mg retard folliculogenesis and precipitate menses, in the follicular and luteal phase respectively. An ongoing randomized double-blind clinical trial evaluates whether the agent may shrink fibroid size. We also are using gene arrays to evaluate the pathophysiology of leiomyomata.[unreadable] [unreadable] A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled phase II study evaluated whether surgical excision of endometriosis followed by daily administration of raloxifene for six months reduces pain for a longer time than surgery alone; quality of life was also evaluated in this population.